Dancing through the night with you
by Cordelia-lolly
Summary: Post 'As you were' Spike reacts differently. Can Buffy fix things before its Too late. sb eventualy....did I mention Meatloaf? COMPLETE
1. Bat out of hell

Disclaimer: I own it all.well kinda...a little bit.not at all. Just borrowing. Title: Dancing through the night with you.  
  
And I know that I'm damned if I never got out And maybe I'm damned if I do But with every other beat I got left in my heart, you know I'd rather be damned with you. If I gotta be damned, you know I wanna be damned Dancing through the night with you. - Meatloaf  
  
"I'm sorry. William" The quiet words echoed around the ruined crypt as if they had been shouted. Spike just stood still staring at the retreating figure. The slayer. His slayer. His love. He wanted to shout, to scream, to.sing, anything that would stop her from leaving, anything that would make her reconsider. Instead he stood, he watched, and he let her slip away.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Buffy glanced at the glowing clock and groaned, 4:00 that was too early for anyone, especially a slayer who had been on patrol until 2:00. Rolling over she tried to sleep, she closed her eyes and immeadiatly regretted it when she saw his face staring back at her. Those beautiful blue eyes so full of love and devotion and that smile.the one in a million smile that replaced the grin, when he allowed his guard to slip.the smile that only she saw. She groaned again, she desperately did not want to think about him at the moment.  
  
She didn't want to think about him. She didn't want to be with him. She didn't want to see him. And she defiantly didn't love him.  
  
Defeated she opened her eyes and got out of bed, quickly running a brush through her long hair, she quietly made her way across the room. She glanced at her window and was surprised to see an envelope sitting on the sill. Curiously she carefully tore it open, admiring the beautiful script it was so delicately written in.  
  
Slayer  
  
She stopped. She instantly knew who it was from... it could of course have been from any number of people or demons who knew her as the slayer, but she just knew who it was from. She of course had no idea in hell what convinced her to carry on reading.  
  
I know you won't listen if I try and talk to you directly, so I can only hope that you will read what I have to say. if not well I guess you haven't read this far anyway. I thought about what to say to you for along time tonight, I had all sorts of poetry, romance and 'I love yous' to work with, but the best I could come up with was 'I tried'. I tried not loving you I tried to be friends with you I tried to give you everything I had And god dammit I tried to be close to you But you couldn't accept it, please understand, I am not in any way blaming you for my mistakes. I know that you don't love me and never will. I see that now. I'm leaving. God that looks so harsh down on paper. Please don't hate me, please forgive me. I can't believe I'm actually saying this, I so desperately don't want to be yet another person in your life who leaves you. but we can't carry on this way. The relationship we had was bad.for both of us. I'm not Angel, I'm not Riley and I'm no Giles. I won't leave and not look back. I just need some time, but I will send you a contact at some point.if you ever need me just call and I'll be there. Once again I know you don't love me, but I care about you so much, and hope you at least care about me. Take care of Dawn I love you.always will Forever William Xxxx  
  
A silver chain fell from the envelope, a small pendant hung from it. it was simple and shaped like a tear drop with the inscription 'Forever Will'. Buffy clutched it.  
  
All she could think about was him. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to see him. And she.loved him  
  
Like a bat out of hell he was gone.and she had let him slip away.  
  
TBC  
  
So what does everyone think? Good, excellent.the biggest load of crap you ever read? Lemme know please its only my second fic. Oh, and any suggestions on where this should go cause really im making it up as I go along.I have know idea. Im busy with coursework but if peeps like, ill try update as soon as pos *hugs* lolly 


	2. Silver black phantom bike

Dancing through the night with you  
  
Ssoooo, chapter 2 'cause ya know it turns out that geography coursework is very boring and a big load of shit, so instead I came crawling on back to you. lol...*watches as tumbleweed rolls past*.. Note to self: never become a comedian.  
  
Anyway thank you very, very, very, very (this could go on for a while) much to anyone who reviewed.  
  
Ya, you may have noticed my 'small' obsession with Meatloaf , all lyrics are taken from the 'Bat out of hell' album and are mainly from the actual song 'Bat out of hell'...who'd have thought? Lol. Note to self: check earlier notes.  
  
So anyway just a small chapter to help fill in a few gaps, and give me time to actually come up with a plot. I'll think of something and hopefully have it later today  
  
*hugs* Lolly  
  
**************** I can see myself tearing up the road Faster than any other boy has ever gone.  
  
**************** Spike pulled over, the adrenalin from the ride making him feel alive. He knew he should carry on, with only a few hours till dawn he needed to find a place to stay and was hoping to reach LA before he could fit into a dustbuster, but something made him stop and look back on the small town.  
  
It all felt so unreal. She had told him to leave so many times before, and he had never paid attention. Now here he was sandwiched between Sunnydale and its 'Now leaving' sign.  
  
He knew it was pointless looking back, he had made up his mind and he couldn't turn back now. He thought back to his letter to Buffy 'Just call and I'll be there'. but would he? He knew that he loved her more than anything and would always look out for her, but would he let himself be drawn back into her games.  
  
He was doing this for him, he knew that if he stayed it was only a matter of time until he was once again a pawn on her board.  
  
**************** I got a taste of paradise It's all I really need to make me stay- Just like a child again *****************  
  
No he couldn't stay there, Sunnydale had nothing to offer him, she had nothing to offer him. They had both been to a dark place, now it was time to get out.  
  
He thought back to the relationship they had shared. 'Evil, soulless.convenient'  
  
He reached in side his duster and pulled out the only bit of Sunnydale he was taking with him. The half crumpled picture of three Summers girls had been taken the summer before Joyce got sick.and stolen some time after that. Spike smiled, he didn't need a soul. she was his soul, she was his conscience, and she was his light.  
  
************* Oh Baby you're the only thing in this whole world that's pure and good and right And wherever you are and wherever you go There's always gonna be some light  
  
************* Buffy sat leaning on the counter top, staring at the little marshmallows bobbing in her hot chocolate. It was her fourth cup, she had no idea how long she had been sitting like that, she had a feeling it was hours.  
  
Gone. He was gone. She loved him, she knew that she had finally admitted it to herself. Could she admit it to him though, if she had to tell him would she be able to.or would she totally freeze up. It all hadn't quite sunk in yet. She would never find out if she didn't go after him, but was she ready to do this.  
  
Shifting slightly she felt the chain against her neck. 'Forever Will' In that moment she knew she couldn't lose him, whatever it took, she would get him back. She just had to find him first.  
  
************** Sighing Spike flicked the cigarette he had been smoking away, and mounted the glossy bike. Revving up, he roared past the 'Now Leaving Sunnydale' sign and left hell.literally. ************** And the last thing I see is my heart Still beating Breaking out of my body and flying away Like a bat out of hell  
  
TBC 


	3. Took the words right out of my mouth

Dancing through the night with you  
  
So once again I'm sitting here writing.ssooo need to get out more.  
  
Chapter 3..  
  
Oh, Baby I'm a hunter in the dark of the forest I've been stalking you and tracking you down  
  
************ Buffy sighed as the vampire crumbled to dust before her eyes, she was frustrated and not even pummelling the undead could cheer her up.  
  
It had been almost 2 months since she had last seen Spike, although she hadn't given up, it looked unlikely that she would ever see him.  
  
She didn't know what more she could do she had tried to get information from the locals..locals of the undead variety of course, she had beaten up Willy the snitch a whole bunch of times and even gone as far as to call Angel in the desperate hope that Spike had gone to his sire, but she had gotten nothing.  
  
She hadn't told Angel why she was looking for Spike, and even though they had noticed his absence she hadn't even told the scoobies her part in Spikes disappearance. Dawn had not been happy with the departure of her best friend come big brother and had threatened to 'stake his sexy undead ass, as soon as he returned', Buffy did not mention to her sister that, that may not happen.  
  
She didn't tell her friends because they wouldn't understand, and besides what would she say? 'By the way guys, once again I am boinking a creature of the night, and I beat him up a whole lot, so he ran away. so ya know, he left.and I want him back'. Also, there was still the issue of loving him, she still hadn't said it out loud, least of all to any one else.  
  
Looking around the deserted graveyard for any lurking vamps and finding none, she decided she had patrolled enough. She started to head home when she changed her mind and went in the other direction, after all beating Willy up once more couldn't hurt.  
  
She walked through the door, the strong aroma of second hand smoke hitting her, and looked around. The small bar was pretty quiet and nobody noticed her petit form. She was just about to march over to the snitch when she caught part of the conversation between a vampire and a rather slimy looking, horny.thing.  
  
'Last I heard, he took off to San Francisco, he's killing his own kind down there instead.' The vampire explained, the demon grunted something in some unknown language and the vampire continued 'if you ask me.' 'No one asked you anything, moron' pointed out a sandy haired vampire as he joined the them 'Spikes gone, that's a good thing, forget it.' he went on to say something about idiot vampire gossips but Buffy wasn't listening she had already turned and ran.  
  
************* You know there's not another moment Not another moment Not another moment to waste *************  
  
Spike was miserable, after staying a few days in the City of Angels desperately trying to avoid his sire at all costs; he had made his way to San Fran. and was currently sitting in a grungy bar drowning his sorrows with the help of Jack Daniels.  
  
************* Buffy smoothly hopped of the bus as it stopped at the station. She hadn't hesitated to travel to San Francisco, it was a big city.but she knew he was here and she would find him.  
  
She made here way slowly around the dark streets, after everything that had happened she was aching, tired and emotionally drained.  
  
************* EARLIER IN SUNNYD  
  
'Buffy? What are you doing' the red head hesitated, confused by her best friends behaviour 'Sweetie, calm down what are you.your packing? Going somewhere?' she watched as Buffy franticly grabbed a few clothes and shoved them into the small rucksack. 'There's just something I need to do Will' look after Dawn for me? I'll be back in a while' 'Buffy I.what's wrong' suddenly it occurred to the witch; Buffy had been acting strange since.' Is this about Spike?'  
  
The retreating slayer stopped in her tracks and turned to face her friend, not answering. 'Do you love him?' when there was no answer willow stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her long time friend.  
  
Buffy knew that her Willow would support her through anything, but couldn't find the words to tell her everything. Understanding Willow released her, smiled and simply said 'Go get him.'  
  
************** And now the chilly California wind Is blowing down our bodies again And we're sinking deeper and deeper in The chilly California sand  
  
Oh I know you belong inside my aching heart **************  
  
The barmaid was pretty, her long chocolate coloured hair trailed down her back in an array of soft curls, she had a sweet smile, and pretty eyes, and she spoke softly to Spike as she refilled his glass. 'Cheer up, it might never happen' Spike glanced up and simply said 'you would be surprised' before turning his attention back to brooding. wait spike doesn't brood he's not Angel. he was um, reflecting.  
  
He was fed up, he missed Sunnydale and the weekly Research parties, He missed Dawn and the Scooby gang. even Xander maybe, and god he missed her, he missed her so much.  
  
************** Buffy spun and stuck the stake in the fledgling, smiling for the first time in what seemed like ever she watched as he crumbled to dust. He had been very helpful; she had only had to punch him twice before he had started to squeal.  
  
Tucking here stake safely into her jacket, she turned and headed in the direction of the bar that the blond vampire was often seen in.  
  
****************  
  
'So girl problems, is it?' the pretty brunette inquired sympathetically. 'How did you guess?' replied the vampire raising an eyebrow at her. She smiled knowingly 'you've been sitting there for 3 hours, if its over football scores, I would suggest you get out more' Spike flashed a grin at the humour before she continued 'So you wanna talk about it?'  
  
**************** An hour later, not really knowing why, he was still pouring his heart out to the stranger. 'So this chick, does she have a name?' the young girl questioned. Spike chuckled, flashing back to Red's 'will be done' spell, and the argument about who had the silliest name. 'Yeah' he answered 'its.' he stopped dead when he saw her enter the joint.  
  
Buffy.  
  
**************** And then you took the words right out of my mouth.  
  
TBC  
  
This chapter was slightly longer I think, yay.I'm getting better. Do people still like this? I'm enjoying writing it. maybe that's 'cause I've had the same ML CD on for the last 2 hours. Lol. I should really have done that geography today.oh well. I'm going out tonight it'll have to wait. More tomorrow or Monday.please review.it inspires me to write. Hell review if you don't like it and tell me what's wrong Pleeeeeeeaseeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! *hugs* Lolly 


	4. It must have been while you were kissing...

Dancing Through the night with you.  
  
Hi guys, desperately tries to think of an excuse for why the chapter promised on Sunday or Monday, is still not up .um I don't know the days of the week. Lol Anyway this hardly qualifies as a chapter, its more of an interlude, just a few paragraphs, to give y'all something to think about if I don't get the proper chapter out tonight.  
  
Oh and because its my sole purpose in life to moan, if any of you live in America, I'm holding a very big grudge against you, until January when I've seen 'Angel' s5 myself. Then Ill get over it. Lol, life's not fair! *Hugs*  
  
************ You were licking your lips and your lipstick shining. I was dying just to ask for a taste.  
  
*************  
  
He had never been stuck for words before. He had always had a quick-witted, cocky answer for whatever life, or unlife as it was, through at him. At that moment, he had nothing. After doing everything humanly possible, for the last 2 months, to get away and not think about the petit blond, to say he was shocked to see her would be an understatement. He really didn't know what to say.  
  
She was stuck for words, she had searched for weeks, travelled all this way and it had been her who approached him, she had hoped, wanted, and needed. Two months of practising what she would say upon finding him, two months of longing to stare into his amazing blue eyes. she really didn't have any clue what she was going to say.  
  
************** And I swear its true, I was just about to say I love you.  
  
**************  
  
He stared at her in wonder, she was so beautiful. He wanted to tell her how he felt, he wanted to touch her and make sure she was real, and he longed to hold her and make everything right. He wanted to take back the last few months. The harsh words, the violence, the using and the anger. He wanted to rid them both of all the hurt and pain, and focus only on her. He wanted to love her.  
  
She wanted to tell him what he had wanted to hear for so long. Those three simple words with so much meaning that would mean so much to this man. Three words that would make him happy. Three words that would make him go home. She wanted to say sorry. take back all she had done wrong to him, and give them both a shot at happiness. She wanted to be part of him. However, she could not form a single word.  
  
Instead, she kissed him.  
  
TBC  
  
****************  
  
Call me eviiil. Lol. Damn my notes are almost as long as the chapter.really gotta shut up and get on with it. More later hopefully *hugs* Lolly 


	5. Heaven can wait

Dancing through the night with you Hey guys, I hoped everyone liked the last little bit, it would have been longer, but I've been kinda pushed for time. I'm camping this weekend (yay) so this will probably be all I can do till Monday. You may have noticed me staling with the b/s dialogue, 'cause honestly, I really have no idea what I'm doing, but they do have to actually speak eventually. So here it goes.. *hugs*  
  
************ I could laugh but you could cry And I never knew just how high I was flying Ah, with you right above me  
  
************ For a moment it didn't register, for one wild passionate moment Spike was in heaven. Then he realised just exactly what he was doing and who he was doing it with, roughly pushing her away, he stepped back.  
  
Lost in the moment Buffy hadn't thought about what would happen when they stopped kissing, actually she hadn't thought at all. She hadn't known what to do, so she just kissed him. it seemed like a good idea at the time. Hurt, by the way he pushed her away; she looked up her eyes shining.  
  
Spike melted, he had made up his mind. his relationship with the slayer that had caused him so much pain, could not go on, but just looking at her at that moment made him want to change his mind. As she looked up she no longer looked like the fierce warrior she had become.she just looked like a lost little girl.  
  
'Buffy I.' he faulted, what was he meant to say, she had played games with him and messed him around so much, now she was here spontaneously kissing him, how could he tell her that he couldn't do it anymore, how could he say no? 'I.um . What are you doing here?' he questioned, not really able to come up with anything better.  
  
Buffy was taken back, by his formal approach, had she really been that naïve, had she really come here expecting him to take her back.she hadn't really thought of the possibility he didn't want her. 'I, um.in the neighbourhood' she offered sceptically, deciding to take the casual approach knowing that he would see right through her, he had always been able to do that even when they where enemies.  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow, and his uneasy look was replaced by his trademark grin. 'oh, right, just out for a walk.got lost?' he supplied' I can see how you could end up here'. He hid his nerves behind the well practiced sarcasm, his humorous words and cocky attitude dissolving the tension that had been built between the two.  
  
Irritated, the slayer tried not to laugh, maybe it was just the relief of seeing him again or perhaps it was the familiarity of the sarcasm that made her lips twitch and compelled her to retaliate to the silly banter. 'Jumped on the wrong bus.it could happen' she replied, looking down her tone was serious when she spoke again and barely more than a whisper 'I missed you'  
  
'I missed you too, Pet' he answered before he could stop himself.  
  
She studied his face, a face that managed to hold a million emotions at once; confusion, sadness, hope and most of all love, but she knew even before she asked what the answer would be. 'Come home with me'  
  
'Buffy I.' once again he could not find the words to say no, so instead he said the one thing he knew would just piss her of 'It's complicated, Love'  
  
'No Spike,' she snapped, the atmosphere changing once more 'its really not. You either come or you don't. I'm asking you to come back to Sunnydale, see I've been doing a whole lot of thinking while you were gone, and I missed you and I want you back' she rambled 'and I want to be with you'  
  
'Oh, do you' Spike almost shouted, his anger now rising. How dare she come here, how she dare mix up his feelings once more, how dare she start making demands. 'You want me? You care about me? Here's me thinking I was just convenient!' he spat.  
  
Buffy stared; she didn't believe what was happening, she was there to make things right with him, not fight. 'I'm not here to fight with you, so if you can just for one minute shut your mouth and listens to me.can we please just have a civilised conversation!'  
  
Spike's head shot up at this, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. She, she who had spent the last year beating him, using him and refusing to acknowledge him as anything other than an 'evil, soulless being' was now asking him for a civilised conversation. Not containing his fury, he replied 'you stupid cow, you think that you can waltz in here and change everything, that you can mess my life around all over again? Well your wrong, I don't want to go back, I don't want to be your soddin' sex slave, and sometimes I think it would have been better if you had never come back!!!'  
  
Her eyes welled up; she couldn't believe what she had just heard.  
  
Realising his mistake, Spike's eyes widened, he hadn't meant it, he had just been angry and got carried away. 'Buffy, I.' he tried to correct, but she interrupted before he could think of anything useful to say.  
  
'No Spike. just.just don't.' she said, stepping back. He tried to touch her arm, but she jerked back.  
  
Spike sighed 'I can't do this now' It was all too much he had never meant to upset her. 'I, I just need time to think this through' turning, he hastily scribbled directions on a napkin, and offered it to her. 'meet me there at 9 tomorrow?'  
  
Cautiously she reached out and took it, relieved all Spike could do was nod, and watch as she turned and walked away. Sighing, he turned to find the bar maid already refilling his glass.  
  
************ I poured it on and I poured it out, I tried to show you just how much I care, I'm tired of words and I'm too hoarse to shout, But you've been cold it took me so long I'm crying icicles instead of tears.  
  
*************  
  
TBC That was kinda angsty, huh? I promise there will be some spuffy happys soon. I should be packing to go away but, hell I'm enjoying myself so I'm gonna start another chapter now, so I'll see how far I can get, hopefully it will be out tonight. *hugs* Lolly 


	6. A taste of paradise

Dancing through the night with you  
  
It's been a while, I know. I have been really busy and this is my second time writing this chapter 'cause my computer went wonky and lost a bunch of files. So finally, it is here, hope you like. *hugs*  
  
********* Give me all your dreams, And let me go alone your way, Give me all your prayers to sing, And I'll turn the night into the skylight of day.  
  
*********  
  
Buffy stared up at the ceiling, the ancient motel bed uncomfortable beneath her. She was thinking about the night's events and was apprehensive about what was to come the following night. Love. She loved him. I. Love. You. Three words, they were simple enough. why couldn't she just say them? She was terrified, every time she tried to tell him she froze up; she was worried that if she could not say it when she needed to, she could loose him forever.  
  
Spike closed his eyes. She wanted him to go back to Sunnydale, was it worth it? She had said she wanted to be with him, she had travelled all this way to tell him that so she must care, but she didn't love him. He did not know whether he could stand to be with her, forever living in the shadow of his bloody sire. He knew he wouldn't stay away forever anyway; he missed the dance too much. Sighing in a state of confusion, he rolled over and attempted to sleep, his last thoughts: good and bad times in Sunnyhell, Red, Harris, the Li'l Bit..  
  
*********** But when the day is done, And the sun goes down, And the moonlight's shining through. Then like a sinner before the gates of heaven I'll come crawling on back to you.  
  
************  
  
The place was slightly classier than the one the night before. The dim lights and soft music gave it a peaceful feel. There was a few people around tables where food was being served, some sitting at the bar, and even some people dancing on the small dance floor, but overall it wasn't very busy.  
  
Buffy and spike sat facing each other, on a small table in the corner.  
  
Spike looked over at the small blond girl, wondering just what to say to her.  
  
She sipped at her drink and looked over at the fidgeting vampire, they had been sitting there for the better part of an hour, he had asked about Sunnydale and the scoobies, wondering what had gone on in his absence, she had asked about him and his 'new life'. Both had yet to bring up the subject of their relationship, slowly the small talk had drifted off and they had descended in to an awkward silence.  
  
Spike studied the slayer, his heart was in overdrive and she was behind the stirring wheel, he knew that he would go back to Sunnydale if she gave him some indication of her feelings being real, she needed to tell him outright.but could she?  
  
He watched as she desperately tried to form words, she looked exhausted, like she just wanted to forget everything and go home. Suddenly he realised, he didn't want to know what she was going to say. What if she didn't want him? What if all she wanted was someone to run to when life got too hard? What if that was exactly what she was doing now?  
  
"Spike I." finally about to say something, Buffy was shocked to find herself interrupted by the bleached blond pulling her to her feet.  
  
Looking questioningly into his eyes, she was about to say something but was silenced by a small shake of his head. She was extremely surprised to find herself being lead to the dance floor, and even more surprised to feel Spikes strong arms wrapping around her as they began to sway to the gentle music.  
  
********* I got a taste of paradise, I'm never gonna let it slip away, I got a taste of paradise, It's all I really need to make me stay- just like a child again.  
  
**********  
  
Guiding the beautiful girl to the music, he held her tight. He knew they needed to sort things out, but words would only lead to arguing. Taste of paradise.Spike knew it was no mistake he had decided to dance to this song, he just hoped that Buffy would listen to the lyrics.  
  
Buffy let her head fall to the taller man's shoulder, she felt so safe here.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
Buffy was not sure what she had meant by 'why'. Why did he leave? Why was it so hard to say what she wanted? Why had he stopped her from talking? It was all so complex so instead she settled for "Why are we dancing"  
  
Smiling to himself Spike replied with the first thing that came to his head. "You think we're dancing?"  
  
"That's all we've ever done." She whispered, without hesitation. "God, I've missed you so much.what can I say to make you come home?"  
  
The vampire didn't reply, he just continued to sway with her.  
  
Defeated Buffy relaxed against him, listening to the music.  
  
********** Heaven can wait, And all I got is time until the end of time  
  
***********  
  
That is when she realised. He wanted her to listen to the music. She knew he was waiting, he had said all he needed to say, and all he wanted was an answer from her. He wanted to hear her say the words, but until she did, all they would ever do would 'dance'.  
  
Spike closed his eyes, holding her close and taking in her perfection. He knew tonight would change things. It was her choice, she either made it clear that they were going to be together and he would go home with her, or he would let her go, he could wait forever for her but he needed an answer now, if he was going to return to Sunnydale.  
  
************ I got a taste of paradise, That's all I really need to make me stay. I got a taste of paradise, If I had it any sooner, You know I never would have run away from my home.  
  
************  
  
Caught in the moment, Spike leaned in and whispered in her ear " I love you, Buffy"  
  
Pulling back slightly, Buffy took a deep breath. She looked into his eyes, she saw the love and hope shining there. and she froze.  
  
He watched her intently for a few moments, sighing hurt and defeated. He smoothly turned and walked out the bar.  
  
He did not look back and he didn't see the single tear slip down her face.  
  
************* And I swear it's true, I was just about to say I love you.  
  
************* TBC  
  
Am I meant to cry when writing if I know what's gonna happen? Okay, I'm gonna go and watch Buffy.again. Continued as soon as I can. *hugs* 


	7. Two out of Three

Dancing through the night with you.  
  
So, chapter 7 (wow.yay me). If its crap, sorry, I wrote it in my biology lesson. There's only a few more chapters to go now, I don't know exactly, see how the next one goes. Thanks everyone who has reviewed (don't stop), especially Ultra (yours always inspire me to go write more. Thanks). I'm feeling especially creative today 'cause I got an A* on my creative writing coursework (again yay me) Hope you all like this chapter. *hugs*  
  
************ And maybe you can cry all night, But that'll never change the way that I feel. The snow is really piling up outside, I wish you wouldn't make me leave here.  
  
*************  
  
The dark alleyway was silent and empty. Spike kicked the wall in irritation, how could one girl frustrate him so much? He was actually more upset than he was angry, but he was desperately trying to not let that show. Kicking at a nearby dustbin, he watched as it was knocked against the far wall, the harsh sound just aggravated him even more.  
  
Whirling around, the chipped vampire kicked the wall once again. "Why?!" He yelled out to the powers or whatever god would listen. "Why. Can't. We. Just. Be. Together?" His emotions getting the better of him he punctuated every word, with a slam at the hard wall. He continued to punch, kick, and scream until he was exhausted and he had no anger left in him.  
  
Forgetting about violating the wall, he let his bloodied hands drop to his side. He turned around slowly, supported by the wall. His misery weighing him down, he gradually sunk down the cold brick, as his tears fell.  
  
************* But you've been cold to me so long, I'm crying icicles instead of tears.  
  
*************  
  
Buffy pulled her coat around her shoulders. She had been sitting on the same damp park bench for several hours and no longer had any tears left to cry. She had messed everything up; it was too far beyond being fixed.  
  
Sighing, she looked up at the steadily fading stars and whispered 'Why, why couldn't we work things out?' Lost in her misery, she shuddered from the cold. The early morning breeze sweeping around her small figure.  
  
************* There's only one girl that I will ever love, And that was so many years ago. And though I know I'll never get her out of my heart, She never loved me back.  
  
*************  
  
Spike was fed up. She didn't love him, he could not have her and he was bored of life without her. He thought back to what he had told himself for so long, but was it true, was he really prepared to wait for her? Still sitting in the deserted alley, he glanced up at the sky. The darkness was slowly giving way to a magnificent orange, everything was quickly developing a warm glow and the sun was only minutes away from penetrating the horizon.  
  
Admiring the brightness, the master vampire, made his way out of the grungy alley and headed toward the nearby park.But made no attempt to find shelter.  
  
His mind made up, he prepared to watch the sun rise for the first time in over a century.  
  
************* I want you, I need you, But- there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you, Now don't be sad, 'Cause two out of three ain't bad.  
  
************  
  
Buffy wondered down the empty streets, now a few blocks away from the park. She hadn't planned to go anywhere in particular, but she couldn't sit on that rotting bench any longer.  
  
Suddenly she stopped. Something was wrong, she didn't know what it was, but she had a really bad feeling.  
  
She glanced up at the brightening sky. for a reason she did not know, she started to run in the opposite direction.  
  
************* I want you, I need you..  
  
************* TBC A bit short, but effective.I hope. Stay tuned, chapter 8 on it's way ASAP. *hugs* 


	8. For crying out loud

Dancing through the night with you Hey guys, it's been a while I know, I have been totally busy. There's only a few more chapters of this to go (I think), then I'll go and think up something else to write when I should be doing coursework. Anyone got any suggestions for a story, let me know. So, here's the next chapter, hope you like. Happy Halloween *Hugs*  
  
********* And don't you here me crying: "Oh Babe, don't go" And don't you here me screaming: "How was I to know?"  
  
********* She ran, frantically trying to reach her unknown destination. Adrenalin was pumping wildly, compelling her to run faster. Her mind was spinning, she still did not know where she was going or why.  
  
With only minutes before the dawn, the small park looked magical. The tall trees swayed with the morning wind, silhouetted against the steadily brightening sky. The brightly coloured flowers, were startling against the dew-covered grass, the picture created was that of a postcard.  
  
Slowing down as she reached the tall gates, Buffy paused, the feeling all was not right still heavy. She continued on, slower but not quite walking, looking for a clue to what she was doing.  
  
Suddenly she felt it, her slayer senses kicked in, there was a vampire near by. what would a vampire be doing out this close to first light?  
  
**********  
  
The blond vampire leaned against the rough bench, trying to get comfortable. Not quite knowing what to do with the slow moving time, he reached inside his duster pocket for a smoke, only to find the packet empty. Fidgeting, he wanted something to do with his hands, so he settled for flicking his lighter.  
  
Lost in his misery, he did not sense the nearby slayer.  
  
*********** Oh give me just another moment to see the light of the day, And take me to another land where I don't have to stay  
  
************  
  
Rounding the corner, Buffy stopped dead. She took in the sight of the vampire sitting waiting for his end. She now knew what was wrong; she now knew why a vamp would be out this late.  
  
Spike was going to kill himself.  
  
It was her fault.  
  
Spike was going to kill.  
  
Suddenly realising that she could not just stand there watching, she sprang into action, running forward she demanded "what in hells name are you doing?"  
  
Spikes head snapped up. Buffy. Quickly replacing his shock with his trademark smirk, the vampire cocked his eyebrow. "Your not very smart are you, Pet?" he answered, "I would think that was obvious"  
  
Shocked by his cocky attitude, all the petit blond girl could do was stare at him until she snapped and retorted. " Oh, I know perfectly well what your doing, you bleached blond moron. But you can't because, because I. because it's bloody stupid" Ignoring the 'Spike speak' and the fact that she was rambling, she continued. "You think that you can just run away and change everything, and then. then.well you can't" she finished lamely.  
  
The two stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments.  
  
********** And I'm gonna need somebody to make me feel like you do, And I will receive somebody with open arms, open eyes, open up the sky and let the planet that I love shine through.  
  
***********  
  
Over come by emotion, tears welled up in Buffy's eyes and she whispered a single word "don't"  
  
Spike studied the small girl, "why not, I can't carry on like this, Buff"  
  
"Spike we don't have time for this.you, you need shelter...we need to go, then we can talk about it" she replied, tears rolling down her face.  
  
"Buffy I."  
  
" No, Don't" she yelled, frustrated anger over coming her "You can't do this, you walked into my life, and tried to kill me but you understood me, and then you made me like you with your eyes, your sexy smirk and.and your um washboard abs..and you took care of Dawn and made me feel safe.. and then you leave and make me love you and then you try and."  
  
Similar tears rolled down Spikes cheeks as he listened to her rant, realising what she had said he silently continued to study the girl.  
  
After she realised what she had said, she found that she had no more words; looking into his intense, loving eyes she allowed a half smile.  
  
"Really" he asked barley loud enough to be heard.  
  
Trying to regain her speech she nodded slowly before saying "But you already knew that. smartass"  
  
Cracking a smile, he saw the sincerity in her eyes. Glancing at the bright sky, he stood swiftly and grabbed her outstretched hand.  
  
Together they started to run.  
  
Together.  
  
************ For crying out loud, you know I love you. For crying out loud you know I love you.  
  
************  
  
TBC  
  
Whoo, now that was fun. I'm gonna go trick and treating now...Is that lame? Oh, well.I'm just a big kid. Next chapter a soon as I can be arsed. Hope y'all liked that. *hugs* 


	9. Let me sleep on it

Dancing through the night with you Wow, chapter 9, I only started this to see if I could write an on going fiction without getting distracted.yay me. Guess I should just get on with it huh? Spuffy goodness. Here ya go, enjoy. *hugs*  
  
************ And you were nothing but a lonely all American girl But you were something like a dream come true.  
  
************  
  
Spike stared down at the girl in his arms, running his hands through her golden hair, he felt like the luckiest man in the world. He could not remember when he last felt this happy and at peace.  
  
She was almost angelic, lying peacefully in his arms. Looking at her sleeping form, he smiled, she had marks where her mascara had run during now forgotten tears and her hair was ruffled from running earlier, but she was perfect.  
  
Running earlier. Spike cracked a smile at the memory of the mad dash to escape the rising sun. Feeling the harsh rays on his back, Spike had feared that he would not make it. Luckily enough for the pair, there was an abandoned shed near the entrance of the park, diving in Spike had momentarily missed what would have been his end.  
  
Buffy, swept from the run and the excitement of the night's events, had stood there shakily for a while. Spike, glancing to make sure she was all right, had caught her eye, and the two in the absurdity of the situation had fell into hysterical laughter.  
  
A smile, like he had not seen since the death of her mother, almost a year ago had graced her face, warming his unbeating heart. In a wave of emotion, they had collapsed into each other's arms with quiet words of love and happiness, several hours later that is where they remained.  
  
Buffy had fallen asleep quickly, the events of the last few days catching up with her. Spike realising that she was exhausted, left her to dream. Not taking his eyes of her, he held her close.  
  
*********** For taking the rain when I'm feeling so dry, For giving me the answers when I'm asking you why My oh my, for that I thank you.  
  
***********  
  
Buffy dreamed, she hadn't slept in days and she hadn't felt this at peace for a long time. For months, her nights had been shadowed by her worries and fears, nightmares of death and the horror that had been her life. That was over now, she was safe, she could dream.  
  
She dreamed of a time, almost a lifetime away, fighting against the strongest opponent she had faced. She had been young and naïve, the likes of military operations and hell gods had never been thought of, this man, this vampire had been the ultimate fight.  
  
He was different from anybody she had ever fought, he was cunning and resourceful, she had never been able to kill him.  
  
He knew her so well; even back when they were sworn enemies, he had known her better than anyone, even Angel.  
  
***********  
  
For taking the sun when I'm feeling so old, For giving me child when my body is old, Don't you know, for that I need you?  
  
For coming to my room when you know I'm alone, For finding me highway and for driving me home, For that I serve you.  
  
************  
  
She remembered their uneasy alliance to defeat Angelus, and she remembered her anger when he returned months later.  
  
She thought of the times he had spent with her mum, reminiscing over hot chocolate and mini marshmallows.  
  
She thought back to Willows 'will be done' spell and remembered how good it had felt to be happy in his arms, and she recalled the disgust she had felt after.  
  
************ For revving me up when I'm stopping to stall, For pulling me away when I'm starting to fall, And all in all, for that I want you.  
  
For taking and for giving and for playing the game, For praying for my future in the days that remain, Oh lord, for that I hold you.  
  
************  
  
She dreamed about the way he cared for Dawn, even when she was away he had kept his promise. He treated her like a precious little sister.  
  
She laughed at the thought of the bickering that was always present, the pointless verbal sparring, both fighting with their wit.  
  
She remembered the first time he said he loved her, the way she had reacted.  
  
Images of the times they spent together whizzed passed; him singing, them fighting, the sex, and over all the unhealthy relationship they had shared.  
  
It was all passing her by so fast, the horrible way she had treated him, Riley's return, whispered break up, the letter, him, leaving and the last few days..  
  
Most of all she dreamed about love.  
  
************ Spike watched her sleep, her lips curled in to a tiny smile, he briefly wondered what she was dreaming but decided it could wait. The sun would be down in a few hours and they could go home, but there was no need to disturb her yet.  
  
Home. How would everyone react? Dawn, The Scoobies.Xander, god, the boy would totally wig. It didn't really matter though, Sunnydale and the gang, that could wait.  
  
Right now, he was in love. everything else could wait.  
  
************  
  
Ah, but most of all, For crying out loud, For that I love you.  
  
When your crying out loud, You know I love you.  
  
*************  
  
TBC Just one more chapter, possibly out today.if not, soon. 


	10. Till the end of time

Dancing through the night with you. So, here we are, the final chapter. 10 is such a great number. This is the first real fic I've written. and its really been fun. Thank you very, very much to Ultra, Darklover, Spike.Vs.Angel, and everyone else who has reviewed. I would probably get bored if I didn't have reviews to look forward to. So, once again thanks. *hugs*  
  
************ But when the day is done, and the sun goes down, and the moonlights shining through. Then like a sinner before the gates of heaven, I'll come crawling on back to you.  
  
************  
  
1875  
  
The atmosphere was light, people scattered all around the grandly decorated room busied themselves socialising, dancing and picking at the food. The women crowded closely reminiscing and gossiping, whilst the men sat drinking brandy, the smoke from their cigars slowly drifting around the room.  
  
It was quite a party, the music calmed everyone, and all the guests seemed quite entertained.  
  
In the furthest corner of the room, sat a man. No one paid him much attention; he was short and lean, no more than nineteen years of age. Not at all interested in the party, he fixed his gasses on his nose and ran a hand through the mass of curly brown hair.  
  
Looking up, he smiled as he glanced the women approaching him. Standing as she neared him, he lead he to a vacant chair.  
  
She smiled sweetly at him 'whatever are you doing all the way over here William?'  
  
Staring at her in mild irritation, he replied 'You know me, Mother. Never one for parties'  
  
'Is there no one you wish to speak to William, no women?' she persisted  
  
Glancing towards her, he was quick to reply 'Whatever should I need a women for, I'm quite content on my own.'  
  
Studying her son, she smiled knowingly, youth really was wasted on the young 'Oh Will', one day you are going to meet someone, and you are going to make her very happy' Smiling as a small blush started to rise on her son's cheeks, she continued 'when you find her Will', treat her like an angel, like your farther did me. give her this..'  
  
From around her neck she produced the gift her husband had given her 20 years before.  
  
************ And now are bodies are oh so close and tight, It never felt so good, it never felt so right.  
  
*************  
  
Buffy looked up at the bleached blond vampire, the two were cuddled up together once more. When the sun had set, they had reluctantly separated to pack their belongings, currently they where on a bus to Sunnydale, finally going home.  
  
Obviously, she was not the only one tired out by everything that had happened. She was unable to suppress a giggle at his messed up hair, lack of attention meant that it had started to escape the mass amounts of hair gel, and was turning into little peroxide curls.  
  
'What?' he questioned indignantly  
  
Shaking her head, she giggled again before telling he was cute.  
  
'What, take that back, Slayer. I am not bloody well cute.I, I, I'm the evil big bad, I am.'  
  
This only succeeded in sending her into another wave of giggles.  
  
Shaking his head, he placed a sweet kiss on her lips. It was brief and caring, and it made her melt. 'I love you' she whispered.  
  
' I love you too, Buffy. forever will'  
  
Unconsciously, her hand went to the chain around her neck, she didn't notice but Spike did.  
  
Moving forward, he freed it from beneath her tee shirt. Noticing what he was doing she smiled.  
  
*********** And the feeling came upon me like a tidal wave, I started swearing to my god and on my mothers grave, That I would love you 'till the end of time, I swore I would love you to the end of time.  
  
***********  
  
'where did you get it' she asked  
  
'It was my mums, my dad gave it to her when she was pregnant with me, she made me promise to give it to the most special girl in the world'  
  
Through the newly formed tears, Buffy smiled.  
  
'I love you William.and I forever will'  
  
*********** And I know that I'm damned if I never got out And maybe I'm damned if I do But with every other beat I got left in my heart, you know I'd rather be damned with you. If I gotta be damned, you know I wanna be damned Dancing through the night with you.  
  
************  
  
The once mortal enemies walked down the streets of Sunnydale together. Happy and in love. Neither knew what tomorrow would bring, but neither really cared. They were content with the world, everything was right, and they were in love. 'Till the end of time.  
  
END 


End file.
